


Bloodied Rose Petals

by pika_bruh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Panic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika_bruh/pseuds/pika_bruh
Summary: ha•na•ha•ki花•吐•き•病the word is a fusion of "hana" and "hakimasu"hana: usually translated as flowers (花)hakimasu: translated as throwing up (履)it literally means "throwing up flowers"***(Y/n)(L/n) has always had feelings for a particular boy.Soon she learns that sometimes feelings are deadly.How will she handle the choice between love...and her life?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Bloodied Rose Petals

If I had known that loving someone would be so painful, would I have done it again?

𝙖𝙗𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮

even if it killed me?

𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚

being in love was one of the most magical (and painful) experiences of my life yet I would do it time and time again. why? because it was worth the pain. the only thing i regret was ruining so many beautiful roses with my blood. when you're in love, you care about the other person more than yourself - at least that's what happened to me. 

most people don't believe that heartbreak can kill you. they'll say "get over it" but it can. love is dangerous if it isn't requited. the bag of bloody roses is my testament. 

being in love was one of the most beautiful and painful things I've been through. falling in love with adrien agreste - made it ten times more painful.

***

It was a regular Tuesday morning. (Y/n) took out her ordinary outfit and attempted to brush her hair. She was confident this time - she was going to confess to Adrien Agreste. She’d stayed up super late trying to make something for him, making a ring with a green paw because he seemed to be a Cat Noir fan. She picked up the small box and walked out of the house with a croissant in her hand, meeting up with Nathaniel and Marc - her two best friends. The three of them discussed Marc’s ongoing manga that she was editing. The two of them began hyping her up when she revealed her plans to confess to Adrien. What she wasn’t prepared for was Adrien making out with Marinette in front of the school building. 

Her heart shattered as the box fell from her hand, opening at her feet. She tried to take a deep breath as Nathaniel and Marc consoled her, not letting her see the happy couple together. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt something get stuck in her throat. (Y/n) apologised to the two boys and ran to the girls’ room where Chloe and Sabrina were complaining about Adrien and Marinette’s new relationship. She craned her head over the toilet where she began coughing and coughing until something came out which was...a petal? Wiping the trickle of blood from the side of her mouth, she made her way back to her classroom, not telling anyone about the flower petals spewing from her mouth. 

Upon entering, She saw Adrien and Marinette staring at each other while Chloe and Lila began growling at the two. She looked away before going to sit in her seat next to Lila, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Luckily Marc asked if (Y/n) could sit next to him (because he sits alone) so that he could give her some support. She got through the day without another petal coming out of her lungs.

Immediately after reaching home, the petals came back causing her to run to her toilet and cough her lungs out but, this time a full flower and a few thorns came shooting out, swimming in a pool of blood. She started becoming concerned, searching up the symptoms and finding out what was wrong with her.  **_“Hanahaki Disease. The disease born of unrequited love. The affected person will cough up petals, then full flowers and thorns. The only two known cures are surgery and having the feelings returned, however with the removal of the flowers, the feelings disappear and sometimes the memories of the person. In some rare cases, the carrier’s ability to love someone romantically is lost forever.”_ ** (Y/n) wiped her mouth, forgetting about the trail of flowers leading to the bathroom before lying down on her bed, feeling exhausted, before hearing the oh-so-familiar knocks from her favourite superhero. 

“Cat!” She opened up the window, letting him in before coughing once more into her hand, revealing thorns and petals coated in blood. 

“Hey (Y/n)...” She looked at him in shock, no nickname? “Are you alright?” She nodded vigorously, wiping her hand with a tissue and throwing it into the bin. “I need to talk to you…” He looked down at the girl he’d been visiting for months. “We can’t see each other anymore.” He sighed. “I...have a girlfriend now.” (Y/n)’s heart sunk. The one person she believed she could rely on was leaving her behind - but she understood. 

“Oh…” she looked down at her blood-stained hands and pulled out the ring box, showing Cat Noir the ring. “I was hoping to give this to the guy I love today. But it turns out he’s got a girlfriend as well.” She sighed again. “Well, I’m happy he’s happy, and he’s dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s an amazing person, and I want the two of them to be-” She began coughing once again, blood-stained petals and thorns spilling out and littering the bedsheets. Cat Noir lunged forward to rub her back, realising that the guy she liked...was him. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He looked down at the girl. 

“Yeah. A broken heart can’t kill me.” She thought, forgetting about the condition of her lungs, for a few moments, hugging the leather-clad hero before her. “Thank you for being here after you saved me from that akuma. I appreciate it a lot. Really.” Cat Noir hugged back after the sudden hug had sunk in. She moved away from him before handing the bejewelled box to him. “I made it like this because Adrien seemed to be a fan of you.” She gave the superhero a warm smile before breaking out in coughs, so bad that she had to reach out for a bag to empty the petals flowing from her mouth. 

Cat Noir reached home, detransforming and giving Plagg some camembert. He pulled out the ring case and inspected the ring. “Plagg. She isn’t telling me something.” Adrien walked over to the monitors and searched up **_“coughing blood, petals and thorns”_** and discovered an article detailing a disease known as Hanahaki. His eyes widened while reading the symptoms - guilt filling his heart as he looked down at the ring given to him. He found a necklace and slipped the ring on it, keeping the chain under his shirt. “If she dies, it’s my fault. I have to convince her to get the surgery!” He cursed under his breath while burying his head in his hands. 

“If you do, she may never love another person ever again.” Adrien looked up once more, reading through the article until he stumbled upon that specific section. He felt ashamed that he hadn’t noticed his best friend’s feelings before.    
"I've known her for years! How can I let her die?" Adrien pleaded with himself, not realising the feelings buried deep within him - feelings he refused to believe to be real. “Plagg, what am I going to do?”

  
  


The next day, Adrien kept the ring around his neck as he went about his day, searching for the girl who was dying before his eyes last night. When they were in homeroom, he looked up at Marc and Lila, both of whom had no idea where she was. 

“(Y/n)?” Mme Bustier surveyed the room, looking for the missing girl until Nathaniel raised his hand.

“She had to make an emergency visit to the doctor,” Adrien’s heart sank. “She won’t be coming in today.” The blonde boy fingered the ring around his neck - hoping she would be alright. 

“Do I really have Hanahaki?” (Y/n) looked at the doctor who was dressed in a white jacket and holding her records. 

“You’ve had the disease for a few months. I’m shocked that you’ve survived this long.” Her face filled with shock as the doctor showed her the graph, her physical health going downhill for the last four months. 

“Does that mean..?” She whispered before breaking out in another coughing fit. 

“You could die at any moment.” She looked up at the doctor who handed her a plastic bag labelled  **_“Hanahaki Disease Samples.”_ ** He gave the dying girl a sad smile before giving her some pills. “If you take these, you may stay alive for a few more days. Long enough for you to decide on whether or not you want the surgery.” (Y/n)’s hand shook as she took the pills from the doctor. She left the bag for the doctor to examine as she stumbled out of the office, walking back to her house to tell her mom about the predicament she was currently facing. 

“You’re dying...of love?” (Y/n) could hear Marc’s confusion through the phone. She croaked out a yes before coughing up more blood and this time a full rose. “(Y/n). I’m coming round.” The call cut as (Y/n) scrambled around in her pocket, pulling out the pills. She felt tears streaming down her face as her mom knocked on her door, a look of concern on her face. 

“Sweetie…” her mom rushed to her dying daughter, cradling her body in her arms. 

“Mom...can you...get me...some...water?” Breathing had become unmanageable as she reached for the bin and began throwing up full flowers, thorns and blood. Her mom headed downstairs as fast as she could - not wanting to leave her dying daughter alone. (Y/n) heard the door ring, her friends’ voices asking for her, their footsteps approaching her weak body. 

“(Y/n)!” Nathaniel had the glass of water which she desperately reached for, shoving pills down her throat, trying to postpone her death. 

“What should I do?” she cried out to her friends - unable to decide between taking the surgery and dying. “I don’t want to live without love...but I don’t want to die!” Luckily, no flowers came spewing out of her mouth when she spoke however they lay in her lungs, filling up the little amount of space left while the thorns grazed the sides of her throat making breathing almost impossible. She looked up to see something she rarely saw - Marc sobbing with Nathaniel trying not to cry. 

“(Y/n). We’re your best friends. Of course, we don’t want you to die-” Nathaniel started. 

“But we don’t want you to live a miserable life, without love.” She tried to imagine a life devoid of love but struggled to do so. 

The weak girl put the bottle of pills on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. “I guess it’s decided then.” 

Her friends had stayed over that night, savouring their friend’s last moments. Every few minutes, she’d cough up a few flowers or thorns accompanied by enough blood to fill a shot glass. By the morning, (Y/n) had passed. Her mother woke up to the sobs of Marc with Nathaniel consoling his boyfriend. They prepared for her funeral, inviting the school but telling them that she passed because of a heart attack. (Y/n)’s mom and friends didn’t want Marinette and Adrien feel responsible because it was purely her choice. 

However, Adrien knew the moment Marc and Nathaniel entered the room with solemn faces - that (Y/n) had died. That (Y/n) hadn’t done the surgery. That he’d never hear (Y/n)’s laugh, see her bright face or see those drawings she was making for Cat Noir. He played with the ring around his neck - making himself feel guilty. For once, Hawk Moth didn’t take advantage of the extreme wave of sadness from his son’s classmates. He was quite fond of the young girl, having seen her grow up into the caring girl she was. 

The funeral was a beautiful ceremony. Marinette designed a dress (which was made by Gabriel Agreste) which the dead girl wore as her mother carefully laid her in the simple wooden coffin. Her mother mourned the loss of her daughter. Pastel pink **roses** were decorating the room. To everyone else, it was the girl’s favourite flower. However, for those who knew, it was a cruel reminder of just how she’d passed. 

Adrien Agreste and Gabriel Agreste made a substantial donation into the  **_“Bloodied Flowers”_ ** charity, in honour of the passed girl. Both (Y/n) and her mother wanted her body mostly untouched for the ceremony, so the roses remained in her lungs forever - yet another cruel reminder of how she passed. Luckily, a single flower from her lungs was removed and taken to Cambridge University (in the UK) where they had a facility working on researching a cure for the deadly love disease. 

Every year, the passed girl’s classmates came to her grave, placing a pastel pink rose by her gravestone. They got over it, well most of them. Marc and Nathaniel refused to let her memory die, telling their adopted children stories about how the cheerful girl had lived her life. Adrien Agreste, however, always wore the ring she gifted him around his neck - telling his children it was a gift from his best friend. Even as adults, he blames himself and never forgave himself for letting her pass. Adrien donated the same amount of money into the charity on her death anniversary - becoming one of the most prominent figures in the campaign to find a cure for the disease. 

The secret of (Y/n)’s death died with Marc, Nathaniel, (Y/n)’s mom and Adrien. 

  
  
***  
  


"Daddy!" The small girl tugged her father's sleeve as the tall model and fashion entrepreneur entered his home to three children, his loving wife and a hamster. "Can you tell me about (Y/n)(L/n) again?" The man chuckled under his breath as he took off his blazer and loosened his tie. 

"Of course, Emma." He noticed his wife coming out of the living room while on the phone with their high school friends. "I'll tell you when we go to the churchyard today." Marinette knew this day was hard on her husband, Adrien, primarily since he still blamed himself for their classmate's death all those years ago. Emma pouted but huffed a small 'okay' before running off to play with her brothers. 

"Are you okay, Adrien?" Marinette kissed her husband, who looked down at the ground before pulling the infamous chain into sight. Marinette had never heard the story behind the necklace; she just knew that it was a present from (Y/n) that Adrien never wanted to let go. 

"I think you deserve to know the story behind (Y/n)'s death." He took a deep breath, putting his hands on Marinette's. 

"You don't have to. I know it's hard on you." Marinette put her head on her husband's chest. 

"No, no. I've kept it a secret for 20 years. You, especially, deserve to know the truth." Adrien took off the necklace and held it in his hand. "She didn't have a heart attack, she had a disease known as Hanahaki, and it's all my fault." Tears pricked Adrien's green eyes. Marinette gave Adrien her hand, telling him that she was there. "Hanahaki is caused by unrequited romantic feelings. The doctor told Marc, Nathaniel, her mom and I, that (Y/n) had Hanahaki for a few months before she died, but even she didn't know."

Marinette's eyes widened. "So it was...our fault?" Adrien's hand shot up to cup Marinette's cheek. "She **loved** you." Tears threatened to fall from Marinette's eyes. 

"It all came to light when the two of us revealed our relationship. She began coughing up rose petals and thorns. Do you remember the day she didn't come to school because she was visiting the doctor?" Marinette nodded. "That was the night she died. Her mom didn't want us to blame ourselves, but I found out because I used to sneak into (Y/n)'s room every night after she was akumatized, just to check up on her. She didn't want to live without love - she knew her feelings for me were too strong, so she didn't get the surgery. Nathaniel and Marc were there when she died." Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand after putting the chain around his neck again. 

“So the Bloodied Flowers Foundation is for the disease?” Adrien nodded as Marinette put the pieces together. 

The two stopped talking when their three children came running in, dressed in black. Hugo, aged 10, the oldest child was wearing a similar suit to his father while Emma, aged 8, wore a small black dress and Louis, aged 4, wore a tiny suit (all designed by their mother.)

"Daddy, daddy!" Louis waddled up to his parents, excited to hear more stories about (Y/n). "Let's go!" For some reason, Louis always seemed to like going to the churchyard where (Y/n) was buried. 

The family arrived at the churchyard with a bouquet of pastel pink roses. They met with Alya and Nino, who’d brought their two children. Marc and Nathaniel met Adrien, giving him a small smile; remembering that (Y/n)’s mom had died of loneliness two years after her daughter. Adrien searched for the two ambassadors of the Bloodied Flowers Foundation, ready to give the money he gave every year. He went to talk to the man and women (both were survivors of the disease) while his wife caught up with her best friend. 

Adrien finished talking to the people from the charity and stood before (Y/n)’s grave. Laying the bouquet of roses by the headstone, he took a deep breath before crouching and talking to the dead girl. 

“Hey, (Y/n). I’m back again. It’s been 20 years, and I still miss you. I always wonder whether the two of us could’ve had a happy life together - raising children and pursuing our careers. You could’ve become a world-famous artist! That’s my fault.” Adrien sighed as his children joined him. 

“Dad. Is this (Y/n)’s grave?” Adrien pulled his children close to himself, talking to his children about (Y/n) about her loving nature and how she was a bubbly and bright girl who left this world too soon.” The day pulled to a close as the families left, leaving only the Agrestes. Adrien told the rest of his family to wait in the car and that he was coming. 

“Maybe, (Y/n). You and I could’ve happened. What happened to you is my greatest regret. I love Mari, don’t get me wrong, but I think 14-year-old me loved you as more than a friend.” Adrien took out one of the roses and pulled out a ring from his pocket. “I got this ring made to go with the one around my neck.” He pulled out a chain from his pocket and threaded the ring through it. He fastened it around the headstone. “I love you (Y/n). I only wish I could’ve told you sooner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this! 
> 
> I tried to make it as angsty as possible even though I'm so bad at it (did it work?)
> 
> I wanted to write this because I haven't seen many Adrien Agreste Hanahaki AUs out there!
> 
> This is my first reader-insert fanfiction so idk how it went...I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> There are more works on my wattpad -> PikachuK18 <3


End file.
